


Conquer

by MoonieMochi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonieMochi/pseuds/MoonieMochi
Summary: "If only we have met under different circumstance..."
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Coyote Starrk
Kudos: 7





	Conquer

Starrk looked upon the entrance to the forest and shuddered. Here was the place where he had been born into this world. Somewhere, in another life, he had become a souless human, wretched and unloved enough to the point where he could not be saved, and so he became a hollow. He slowly moved up the ranks, eating his way to menos grande, and from there, adjuchas then finaly Vasto Lorde. But being the strongest wasn’t always pleasant. For centuries Starrk spent all his time alone.

He had never met hollow strong enough to hang around him. Just his mere presence kill off hollow around him. He envied the weak and wanted to be like them because they could travel in group. He wanted to end his loneliness. So when Aizen came and offered him companionship, it had been the most logical step to join Aizen and swore his loyalty to him.

But this place...

  
It brought back so many memories, centuries of loneliness, enviousness, jealousy and desperation? Starrk was here to look for an answer, his answer. After seeing all of his comrades being defeated and finally Barragan’s death, he got emotional. He lost hope, hope of life without loneliness, without desperation for companion. This had detrimental affect on his fighting which lead to his defeat. He gave up his fight, he gave up his life. Starrk was wounded heavily because of deadly attack from Shinsui. He was on the brink of death. He thought he was going to die until he saw brown haired wolf pup running around the deserted sand dune while someone with bright blue hair watching after that pup. He opened his eyes and used the last of his strength to open garganta and returned to Hueco Mundo. After spent some times to heal his deadly wound, and got all his power back (Lilynette returned to his soul), Starrk started his searching. He made it his mission to find him. If he managed to survive from all the havoc, it was Starrk’s job to either win him over….

or eliminate him.

Starrk jumped with grace while hiding his reiatsu (even with him doing it, he still managed to kill low level hollows just with his mere presence) and spotted a group of adjuchas loafing around.

They were a meaningless existence now that the chain of command had been broken. Violent, destructive, and dangerous in great numbers, with nothing better to do they could only wreck havoc. Unfortunately, they were the only intelligent life Starrk had come across so far. He landed few feet away from them (didn’t want to hurt them with his spiritual energy before he even got to ask them question). It still startled them, causing them to jump out of their skins and bare their fangs and claws.

"This is our territory, arrancar," one of the things growled, "You'd best be leaving before we all tear you to shreds."

Starrk lift his left eyebrow and flared small amount of his reiatsu. They backed away in fright after feeling it. This wasn't just any arrancar. He was very powerful and they were sure he was one of Aizen’s strongest Espada… perhaps even more. In these months of idleness, it seemed they had forgotten their place. Starrk sighed.

The group of adjuchas reluctantly sunk into bows. The leader approached,

"What is it, O noble espada, that you require of us?"

"I am looking for someone. Perhaps you have seen him in these parts. A tall and proud arrancar with jawbone-like mask covering his right cheek, blue hair...feline-like..."

"Ahh…" purred the adjuchas while his cronies snickered behind him, " That one. Yes he lives in that cave up in the cliffs. I wouldn't go near, he gets awful protective"

"And angry," another chipped in, "Former espada can never quite accept their place once they are back in the forest. It's only a matter of time before he is de-evolves."

Starrk turned around…

  
"There has been a disturbance in Las Noches, hasn't there?" the adjuchas leader said. "We can feel it. We know something big has happened." "hmmm," Starrk brushed him off and took off back into the trees.

Rocks tumbled as Starrk climbed the steep cliffs. He pushed his matted dark brown hair out of his face and looked down. It was a long way.. a long, long way to the canopy of barren trees below.

Ahead was a cave, dark and foreboding, not at all welcoming. The very atmosphere sent chills down Starrk's spine. He entered cautiously, mentally preparing for what he may meet inside.

He fought through the darkness. Tiny hollows scampered out of sight, alarmed at the sudden intrusion. Starrk continued onward.

Starrk couldn't see but he could feel, he could sense that he was unwelcome by the cave's inhabitant. He waited for the darkness to speak.

"Who. Are. You." hissed a slow, deadly voice. The hairs on Starrk’s neck were raised. The voice continued, "You've come to take my 'sword', haven't you? I will not surrender it without a fight. Show me your face!"

There was an opening in the rock ceiling where moonlight was spilling through. Starrk stepped in and light flooded his features. There was a gasp from Starrk's dark assailant. "Primera, is that you?"

There was a moment of silent, "Yes.." Starrk answered, "As you remember." He left the circle of light, stepping away from his captor. "You're right. I've come for you. You've been formally dismissed from the ranks of the espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow snarled. "What has happened to cause such a thing? I am the sixth espada! I have always been the best fighter among Aizen’s army!"

"I'm afraid…Aizen is dead."

"Dead?" Grimmjow hissed,

"Impossible!"

"It's very possible, and you know it.”

There was a rustle of blankets as Grimmjow got up from his nest of blankets. Starrk felt his presence from behind as he let Grimmjow examine him.

"I never thought I would see you again..." the sexta espada breathed, "I never thought you would survived, never thought you would have the gall to face me, after everything..

We’re nothing, I would rather die than come back to you. Kill me Primera, that is, if you can…"

Starrk said nothing.

"Before I forget…" began Grimmjow, "There is one last thing you must know." He slowly came to Starrk’s view, with blue bundle of a blanket that wrapped snuggly around the baby he had been hiding from Starrk.

Starrk stood speechless.

"What's the matter, Primera?"

In his arms, Grimmjow held a tiny baby. Starrk stared at the dark brown fuzz on his head and the small fangs in his mouth. The little thing yawned, undisturbed by Starrk's presence in the cave, and continued to look at Stark with curious, blue-grey eyes.

"Is he…"Starrk hesitated, "Is he…mine?"

"I am fucking sure I didn’t mate with anyone else, Primera," growled Grimmjow with narrowed eyes.

After a moment of silence, Starrk took a step forward. His eyes had softened and he held out his arms.

"May I?" he asked. Grimmjow shrank back into the darkness, holding the baby tightly againts his chest and hissing violently.

"Had you not betrayed and abandoned me, perhaps I would let you hold the result of our breeding," He snarled.

"Grimmjow…" warned Starrk. He grabbed the other man and, for a moment, it was a battle of strength. Then, Grimmjow lost his will to fight. He fell back against the cave wall, panting. He glared up at Starrk with as much hate as his eyes would allow.

"I…am weak," he admitted quietly. "Kill me, Starrk."

Starrk just stared at Grimmjow.

  
He looked once more at his tiny son in Grimmjow's arms, turned and began to walk away.

  
"I warn you, Primera. Let us go now, and the next time you set foot in this cave I will make sure you become dinner!" Snarled Grimmjow.

  
"So be it."


End file.
